Kamala Dawson Lopez
Kamala Dawson Lopez is a character appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Background Kamala grew up in Miami. She worked as a prostitute and would sell drugs on the street. There she met with Jarlos Alverez better known as Slay and fell in love with him, quitting to sell drugs for him. Eventually, they had a son, Carter. Fearing what life awaits for her son, Kamala took Carter and escaped from Jarlos. She then became a flight attendant. Slay manages to track down, Kamala and forced her to bring a shipment of drugs with herself through the airport in order to get payment for her son mental treatment. Miami Shoot Out One flight, she met with Jackie Estacado, who was to a safehouse in Miami with a federal agent Maximillion Maxim. Jackie notices her and makes advances on Kamala, but Maxim interrupts him. She then walks away. As the plane lands in the Miami, Maxim takes a call while Jackie meets with Kamala's a child named Carter, who reveals that he knows about Jackie's Darklings. Suddenly, airport security check luggage for drugs when unknown gunmen open fire on them. They kill the cops and even more gunmen come into the airport. Maxim notices this and returns fire on them. He is then approached by one of the gunmen from the back who then points a gun to his head, but Jackie manages to kill the gunmen. He then shoots out the lights and summons the Darklings. The Darklings quickly kill all the mobsters before the lights come back, leaving Maxim to question as to what happened. Kamala then begs Jackie for help as the mobsters have kidnapped Carter. The Truth Jackie ponders why did the gunmen took Carter and together with Maxim decide to take Kamala home. As she gets into the car, Jackie pulls a gun on her threatening to kill her if she doesn't tell why did the gunmen took Kamala's kid. Maxim goes ballistic and pulls out a gun on Jackie questioning his motives. Kamala calms them down, revealing that its was his father, Jarlos Alverez also known as Slay who took Carter. She tells her story how she fell in love with him and eventually decided to take Carter with herself away from Slay in order to ensure piece for him. Unfortunately, Slay found them and forced Kamala to bring a shipment of drugs with herself through the airport. Slay then kidnapped Carter as an insurance that he will get his drugs. Kamala then begs them to find his son. Maxim questions Jackie as to how he's going to find him. It's implied that Jackie in the end brings Carter back to Kamala. Personality Kamala is a brave woman, that will do anything to ensure a bright future for her son. This is mostly, because of her own experiences working as a drug pusher on the streets and seeing the dark side of the world. Kamala extremely loves and cares for her son. She didn't care if she would put into custody for trying to bring in drugs, only that Carter would be saved. Gallery RCO011 1468esport18.jpg|Kamala when she was twelve. RCO010 1esport14.jpg|Kamala meeting with Jackie. RCO011 14688esport19.jpg|Kamala kissed by Jackie. RCO013 1468esport26.jpg|Kamala greeted by Carter. RCO010 14688esport12.jpg|Jackie pulling a gun on Kamala. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human